Miraculous TimeWalker
by LadyUchiha2431
Summary: What would happen if Adrien's future self came to warn of Ladybug being defeated? And what would happen if Cat Noir and Ladybug find out who they really were? Would it bring them together or push them farther apart?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous or the characters relegated to the show however I do own the original characters; Mirika, Nalika, Karina, and Azira. I don't care if you use them but please give me the credit if you do.

Miraculous Ladybug

Chapter 1

(Eight years in the future)

It was early evening in the streets of Paris, as a large black cat jumped from building to building followed by a figure in a red suit with black spots. The two superheroes were chasing an old enemy that they had thought they had defeated already. However there was more to the problem than just the enemy. Both of the heroes had been walking in their normal forms when they came to a bench in front of the water fountain earlier that day before the attack.

"Hey Mari, do you love me?"

"What kind of question is that Adrien?" she asked a little annoyed. Everything that day had been going great until he asked that. "You know I do. Why?"

"Not just because I have money?"

"No Adrien why would you ask something like that?"

"Marinette…" Adrien started

"I mean we've been dating since tenth grade and you ask me something like that?!" Marinette asked angrily, but before Adrien could explain there was a loud collapse and the fountain began to crumble.

"What's this a lovers quarrel?" asked a figure in black. One that the two knew well.

"Shadow Walker?" Marinette asked confused. "That's not possible."

"Not quiet, after all you never did capture me. I just disappeared and you used that damn charm of yours to set everything back to normal, but you won't this time." she said smiling.

"And why is that?" Adrien asked walking standing in front of Marinette. He remembered well what Shadow Walker's powers were and he wasn't about to let anything happen to Marinette.

"Because I have something you want, Ladybug." Shadow Walker said throwing a picture on the ground. A picture of her best friend Alya.

"Leave her out of this." Marinette said

"Come get her." Shadow said and she took off, as Marinette went to transform, but Adrien stopped her before she could finish.

"Mari, wait, we can't just transform here. There's too many people." he said and she nodded knowing he was right. Though she was still angry with him, he was right. They couldn't transform in front of the public eye. Adrien sighed as the two ran to find a place to change. Something was bothering him. Alya was not only Marinette's best friend but she also had the fox Miraculous. Which meant she was also a hero. She shouldn't have been so easy to capture.

"Something wrong?" Marinette asked still angry, he could tell.

"I was just thinking that I hope this isn't a trap." Adrien told her sadly. Had Shadow Walker not interrupted, Marinette would know why he asked what he did and why. "I mean, like us, Alya has a Miraculous and she isn't that easy to capture. So how did Shadow Walker get her?"

"It doesn't matter I'm going with or without you Adrien." Marinette said crossing her arms. "TIKKI SPOTS ON!" she shouted and began to transform in to her super hero persona, Ladybug.

Adrien sighed then he shouted "PLAGG CLAWS OUT!" and also transformed into Cat Noir.

* * *

"They actually feel for it." Shadow Walker said as she watched them come to the warehouse.

 _'Don't fail me this time. I want Cat Noir and Ladybug's Miraculous.'_

"Don't worry Hawk Moth you'll get them and I'll get rid of the two pathetic heroes that have been getting in your way."

"They'll figure it out before you can." said the fox hero as she struggled against her bonds. "And when they do you'll be sorry."

"We'll see about that Tricxy."

"SHADOW WALKER!" Ladybug shouted "Let Tricxy go now."

"Give me your Miraculous and I'll let her go."

"Don't do it Ladybug, she's going to destroy you anyway!" Tricxy shouted

"Shut up!" Shadow Walker shouted destroying Tricxy's shadow.

"No!" Ladybug shouted moving to stop Alya from disappearing, but as she did Shadow Walker grabbed her own shadow and destroyed it as well. Then she moved to get her earrings for Hawk Moth, but as she did she was met with a pole in her chest.

"Don't you dare touch her." Cat Noir said in a deep and anger filled voice, as he walked to Ladybug, turned her on to him and held her as she started to fade.

"Cat, t-take my earrings."

"No Ladybug I can't."

"P-Please take them before Hawk Moth gets them, and I-I'm sorry A-Adrien. I do l-love you for you n-not your money." Marinette said as she gave him her Miraculous.

"Mari…" he said as he began to cry.

"Well not exactly how I planned on getting the Miraculouses, but now that Ladybug is gone you have no chance." Shadow cackled as she ran off leaving Adrien to weep for his love.

* * *

"This isn't over Shadow. I will stop you, somehow." Adrien said to himself as he detransformed sometime after Shadow Walker had left. Even after all this time he didn't know what it was that caused the Akumatized victim. But he was going to find out, somehow and save Marinette.

"Adrien…?" a voice asked from behind him causing him to quickly turn around forgetting he didn't have his powers at the moment, and saw a figure dressed as if she were a wolf.

"Who are you?" he asked the figure

"It's not possible." Tikki said shocked to see the legendary Miraculous of the wolf. "I thought that the Wolf Miraculous was lost forever."

"No Tikki, I have simply been moving from time to time. I am Mirika, Adrien and I can help you save your friends and Ladybug."

"How?"

"The same way Ladybug saved you when you faced Timebreaker. You may not remember it, but when she and you faced her before you leaped in front of Ladybug in order to stop Timebreaker from defeating her."

"So that's why she said my life depended on it."

"Yes. I can send you to the past, before you faced Shadow Walker the first time, but it will be up to you to defeat her."

"What do I do?" Adrien asked standing up

"You find out what caused her to transform and if possible stop it. If you can't stop the Akumatation, find your past self and Ladybug, fight with them to stop her. But whatever you do, don't tell Ladybug or your past self what happened here. Otherwise…"

"He won't stop protecting her and he would get defeated instead."

"Exactly. Now take this Key." Mirika said handing him a key that had two wings but both were different. "This is how you get back and forth through time. Follow you heart where you want to go, and you'll get there. I'll freeze time here long enough for you to save the future, and Ladybug. Good luck."

"Thanks Mirika. But what about the Ladybug Miraculous?"

"Take them with you. This way he can't get them." Mirika told him. "Now go."

"Right PLAGG CLAWS OUT!" he shouted and transformed once more, then he held the key out and watched as it opened a portal. Adrien sighed then ran though it, as Mirika smiled.

"Good luck father." she said as she detransformed herself. "I hope I did the right think Karina."

"I think you did Mirika, besides this way they have a chance to stop this from even happening and save the world."

"I hope so." Mirika said as she gathered both Marinette and Alya in her time bubbles, then took them to her master.

* * *

"Has he left?"

"Yes master."

"Let us pray that he doesn't mess up this time." the master said as he took the two heroes and placed them in a shelter that would return them to their time as soon as it was righted again. Mirika watched as he took her mother, and she hoped her father wouldn't mess up either. If he did then she would never exist and the Wolf Miraculous would be lost forever, and that was something she couldn't let happen.

"Mirika I want you to follow him. I have the power to keep everything as it is and you need to go back to make sure that the two past versions of your parents get where they need to be."

"How?"

"I will send you back farther than Adrien went. Back to when they were in eleventh grade."

"But Cat Noir here knows what I look like."

"Yes as Mirika, your wolf form not as Nalika, your human form."

"I see master."

"Go and aid them when ever possible. But first go and see Master Fu. Explain everything and tell him what has happened."

"Yes Master." she said, and she quickly ran through a portal.

"Good luck child of Cat Noir and Ladybug." Master Fu chuckled as she ran off and he hoped that he did correctly.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous or the characters relegated to the show however I do own the original characters; Mirika, Nalika, Karina, and Azira. I don't care if you use them but please give me the credit if you do.

Chapter 2

(present day)

Adrien sighed as he walked to his new classroom of his first day of the new school year. He had tried once again to tell Ladybug, who was not only his partner in saving Paris from Hawk Moth, but the only one he really liked, that he loved her. However once again he failed to do so and now he would have to wait to tell her again. He just didn't know how to tell the girl that he loved her.

He often wished that they didn't have to keep their identities a secret from one another. Maybe then, if he knew who she was before they had to fight, then take off so that the public didn't find out who they were, he could tell her. It had been like that for the last two years, and at the end of this year Adrien was going to be leaving the country to go to a top college. It was because of this he was terrified that he would never see his Ladybug again and she would forget about him.

Just then Marinette walked around the corner and saw him standing at the door to their new classroom. When she saw how sad he was she was instantly worried. As she looked at him, she realised that sometimes, when Adrien looked like he did then, that he sort of did look like Cat Noir, her partner in saving Paris from Hawk Moth, like her best friend Alya had told her. Then she sighed as she thought about that.

Sometimes she wished that she knew who the annoying Cat was, so that maybe they could work closer together. But then she thought it may not have been a good idea to know their separate identities. After all, if they knew who one another was, the there was a chance that they wouldn't be able to work together any longer. She knew that if they knew who one another was the. They would be too worried about the other's safety to fight properly.

"Hey Adrien." she said walking up closer to him not at all shy like she used to be. After being in a class with him for the last two years, Marinette had finally gotten over not being able to talk to him without stuttering or making a complete fool of herself.

"Huh? Oh hey Marinette." Adrien said smiling "You're early."

"You are too." she said as the two walked into the room and to their seats. Marinette was for once, glad that they had a teacher who wasn't intimidated by Chloe, or by the fact that her father was the mayor. Because of that Marinette got to sit beside Adrien, while Chloe and Sabrina, Chloe's only so-called friend, were forced to sit in the back. Marinette didn't really mind it and it seemed as if Adrien didn't either. "So how are things at your house? Did you or things out with your father?"

"No." Adrien said smiling sadly. "He's still sending me to a top college out of the country. One that is practically ran by him. Basically he wants me somewhere where he can keep an eye on me at all times." Adrien sighed. "Sometimes I just want to be like Cat Noir. He always seems like he's always free and gets to do what he wants."

"Oh Adrien..." Marinette sighed. She knew often how it was about being someone else.

"Anyway what about you?" Adrien asked "What are you going to do when you graduate high school?"

"Well I want to be a designer. So I've been looking at colleges for that sort of thing."

"Well I know my father was impressed by your derby hat, two years ago. Maybe he would know where you could go." Adrien told her as Nino and Alya walked in smiling at the two.

"Maybe." Marinette said looking at Alya curiously. "Hey Alya, Nino.

"Hey you guys." Alya said smiling. "I can't believe you beat us here."

"Yeah well I had to take something to a client this morning, so after that I just came here." Marinette said thinking about her meeting that morning with Master Fu.

"Whatever girl." Alya laughed as Chloe walked in and past Marinette as if she didn't exist. She didn't even say hello to Adrien, and though he pretended that it didn't bother him, it really hurt that the first friend that he had had, wouldn't talk to him. Something that Nino had noticed and he sighed.

"Hey Adrien?"

"Huh yeah Nino?"

"Maybe you should quit looking in the past at look at the present." Nino said nodding to Marinette, who just continued to talk to Alya like nothing had happened.

"I don't know what you mean. Marinette is just a friend." Adrien told Nino, but that wasn't quiet true. He didn't know why, but every time he saw Marinette he was reminded of Ladybug.

"Sure dude. Whatever you say." Nino said as the teacher walked in.

"Students please take your seats." she said as everyone walked to where they had planned on sitting that year. "Now for those of you who do not know me I am Mrs. Callous and I will be your history teacher this year. Now that is taken care of I would like each student to pair up for this next assignment, and to make it fair you are paired with the student sitting next to you. They will also be your partner for the rest of the year in any following paired assignments." she added and Adrien quickly smiled. Since he was sitting next to Marinette, it meant she would be his partner once again this year, something he was extremely happy about. The he started to think about every paired assignment he had had in Mrs. Callous's class, he was paired with Marinette, not that he mind it, it was just strange to him how well they worked together.

"Well I guess we be partners again this year." Marinette said turning to him smiling, as the two began to get their belongings together.

"Yeah I guess so." he smiled back. However, what neither of them knew was that there was one person who wasn't pleased about how close the two were, or that Marinette was getting in her way, always. She knew that if Marinette didn't exist then she would have Adrien to herself.

"Dammit. Looks like Marinette and Adrien are partners again this year." Lila sighed as the girl beside her looked at the two sourly.

"I wish that Marinette would disappear, then one of us would get Adrien."

"That's not going to happen Azira." Lila sighed. "Trust me I have tried to get rid of her, but it will never happen."

"I don't know about that." Azira said staring at the two as Marinette laughed at something Adrien had said. "Everyone has an Achilles heel. It just takes knowing where to look for it."

"And what is Marinette's?" Lila asked as they walked out of the classroom

"Loyalty." Azira said with such hate and discord, that it resonated through the air and a certain man sensed the dark thoughts.

* * *

"Ah such anger and violence." Hawk Moth said as a white butterfly flew to his hand. "Go my little Akuma and evilize her." he added as the black butterfly went to where Azira walked alone, having separated from Lila at the school. "Shadow Walker, I am Hawk Moth and I have given you the power to destroy your enemies, simply by destroying their shadows. However there is something that you must do for me in return."

"It will be my pleasure." Azira said transforming into a solid black figure. Then she took off to find her victim, not knowing that a certain black cat was following her.

"Shit it looks like I'm too late. If I'm going to save her, then I'm going to have to stop myself from fighting her with Ladybug." he said detransforming.

"You also need to find a way to stop the fight you two had before you faced off with Shadow Walker." said the Kwami.

"I know, Tikki." an older form of Adrien said holding the Ladybug earrings, which she gave him in order to keep Hawk Moth from getting them after Shadow Walker destroyed her shadow. "Lets see I was at fencing practise after Azira left the school, so that means Marinette was going to hang with Alya and Nino in the library until we could work on the project at her house. If I remember right Azira attacked...Marinette's family to draw her out."

"You don't think that Azira really knows who Ladybug is do you?" Tikki asked Adrien

"Well if she doesn't then her attacking the bakery, was just random luck, and if there is one thing I've learned since becoming Cat Noir, is luck has nothing to do with any of this."Adrien sighed "Come on you two, we have to find Marinette."

"Okay Adrien, but you had better do it as Cat Noir. Marinette never knew that you figured out who she was, so it would be hard to explain. Plus you have you past self to consider as well."

"So what should we do first?"

"How about explaining who the hell you are?" came his own voice.

"Shit." he said turning to see his past staring at him like he was the enemy. _'This isn't good.'_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous or the characters relegated to the show however I do own the original characters; Mirika, Nalika, Karina, and Azira. I don't care if you use them but please give me the credit if you do.

Chapter 3

Adrien stared as he watched his past self cross his arms wondering who he was and if what he told him was true. Adrien knew that Mirika told him not to tell his past self or Ladybug what had happened in the future, but he didn't have a choice. He knew the only way he would get his past to listen was to tell him who he really was and what he was doing there. The only thing he didn't tell him was who Ladybug really was. If he remembered correctly he and Marinette found out that year. Though they had been hanging out since tenth grade, they didn't really start dating until they learned one another's identities.

"So you're saying Ladybug is defeated?" Adrien asked "And you came from the future to stop it? Yeah right."

"So you don't believe me?"

"Of course not. Ladybug is invincible."

"You may believe that, but she does have one flaw that has been taken advantage of multiple times."

"Oh really and what's that?" Adrien asked, still not buying that the person he was talking to was from the future or that he was him. "I've fought with Ladybug for the last two years. So if she had a flaw I think I would know about it."

"No you wouldn't. I didn't realise what it was myself until recently, when we were attacked by Shadow Walker." Adrien snapped. He had forgotten just how stubborn he was on the past, especially when it came to things about Ladybug and Marinette.

"What do you mean?" his past self asked confused. "I thought you knew her well."

"I do. I've fought with her for the last eight years, but that doesn't mean I knew everything. It wasn't until we had a new hero join us that I found what her Achilles heal was."

"And that would be what?"

"Her loyalty to her friends and teammates." Adrien told his past self. "She would rather either give up h powers or jump into the battle before she thought about it."

"That's impossible. Ladybug has the coolest head that I know." Adrien said defending his crush and the future Adrien sighe. He knew that the long he spent trying to convince his past self of the issue the longer Shadow Walker had to attack Marinette.

"If you won't listen to yourself, maybe you'll listen to me." Tikki said suddenly coming from behind Adrien.

"Wait are you…who I think you are?"

"If you mean Ladybug's Kwami, then yes, and as you know the Kwami's never leave our partner's side, unless…"

"Unless it's true and Ladybug was defeated." Adrien finished with fear in his eyes. If what he suspected about Marinette was true then… "Do you know why she's after Ladybug?"

"No, I don't but I have a feeling." Adrien sighed thankful that Tikki intervened. "Did you happened to get paired with Marinette today?"

"Yes, why?"

"I think that Azira liked you, I mean us and because we are always with Marinette…"

"So you think that's why she was changed?"

"I don't think I'm positive that's what changed her. Anyway, before Shadow Walker lured Ladybug out by attacking her best friend Marinette's family bakery."

"So that's where we need to go." The past Adrien said as there was an explosion. An explosion in the direction of the bakery and the future Adrien knew he was too late, as Ladybug flew above the two.

"Adrien you go on ahead and do what you can to stop Shadow Walker from getting Ladybug."

"What about you?"

"I have another mission to handle right now." Adrien told himself, then he transformed and left in the opposite direction.

"Weird, but whatever, come on Plagg. PLAGG CLAWS OUT!"

* * *

Ladybug nearly cried as she got to her home and saw that it was in ruins. She couldn't believe that her parents…no they couldn't be gone. Just then Cat Noir showed up and he sighed as he looked on Marinette's house.

"Damn the villain really did damage this time didn't she?"

"The question is why here and where is Marinette's parents?"

"I don't know Ladybug, unless she knows something that we don't." Cat Noir said jumping down to the building.

"Like what?"

"That maybe Marinette always knows where you are or what you're doing." Cat Noir told her.

"Still it doesn't make sense." Ladybug said. "And where are the adults?"

"I don't know, but we need to find this new villain asap."

"Yeah you're right. Maybe if we find them, we'll find Marinette's parents." Ladybug said and she used her yoyo to fly through the air while Cat looked down and saw his future self nod and point after her. Then he mouthed the words ' _Go_ '.

* * *

Adrien sighed as he watched his and Ladybug's past selves go after Shadow Walker then he turned to the wolf beside him. "I still can't believe Master Fu sent you after you sent me."

"He did it as a precaution. He knew how you were about Ladybug, and how powerful Shadow Walker was. I mean if he didn't send me, then Marinette's parents would have died in the bakery and you know it. That's how Marinette came to live with you after isn't it?" Mirika asked smiling. After all she already knew the answer and he knew that she did.

"So what now?"

"Follow them. I'll take care of Mr. And Mrs. Dupin-Chang." Mirika told him. "Just make sure Ladybug captures the Akuma this time."

"Right." Adrien said then he took off after the two past versions of himself and Ladybug.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous or the characters relegated to the show however I do own the original characters; Mirika, Nalika, Karina, and Azira. I don't care if you use them but please give me the credit if you do.

Chapter 4

Cat Noir sighed as he followed Ladybug, who had been looking for Shadow Walker. He knew if the what the future version of himself said was true, then there was going to be hell to pay, if and when Shadow Walker attacked again. He just didn't understand way Azira, who had seemed like a nice young girl, would want to attack people and destroy their shadows the way she was doing.

"Cat Noir behind you!" Ladybug suddenly shouted and he quickly blocked Shadow Walker's attack.

"Nice call Milady." he said as Shadow Walker growled.

"You know that's what I always hated about you two. Your teamwork. It's always so frustrating!"

"Wait what do you mean you always hated about us? You just got your powers today. You've never fought with us before."

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Shadow asked smiling as she moved to attack Ladybug again, but this time was hit with a pole to the chest, like she had been before.

"Yeah we would like to know." said another Cat Noir confusing Ladybug. "But wait I think I already know, Azira. Or should I say Shadow Walker? After all you did say you knew how to get past me before."

"Damn it, so you followed me back in time."

"Of course, did you really think I was going to let you get away with what you did before?" Cat asked her as he stood between the past versions of Ladybug and himself and Shadow Walker. "You won't get their Miraculouses, and you won't get mine either." he added as both Ladybug's and his past self's Miraculous began to signal. "You two get out of here. I'll hold off Shadow Walker until you're recharged."

"Who are you?" Ladybug asked

"Now isn't the time for that." Cat told her. "You two don't want to reveal who you really are to Shadow Walker. Trust me. Go to the Dupin-Cheng bakery. There's someone there who will explain everything to you. We'll meet up when you two are back in action."

"But…" Ladybug started but Cat Noir grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"He's right Ladybug. We need to go." he said and he pulled her off the Eiffel Tower and back toward her bakery.

* * *

"Cat Noir, why did you do that?!" Ladybug nearly shouted. She had to find out about her parents and the villain was the only one who would have known what happened to them.

"Because he was right. Both of us are about to lose our powers and we can't fight without them." Cat Noir told her. "Besides you know as well as I do a hot head won't get you any closer to finding out where y- I mean Marinette's parents are."

"Wait you were about to say my parents weren't you?" Ladybug asked stopping just outside of a newly fixed bakery. "You mean you knew who I really was all this time?" she asked as she changed back looking sat the bakery confused, since she knew it had been destroyed.

"No, not exactly." Cat told her. "I suspected that you were Ladybug but I didn't know for sure."

"How?"

"Because I saw how well we worked together in school." he told her as his transformation wore off and Marinette stood shocked as she saw Adrien standing there. "I had this feeling since last year when we were first paired together."

"So that's why you were never surprised."

"We can talk about this later Marinette, right now we need to get Plagg and your Kwami some energy." Adrien said and Marinette nodded, then she lead the way into the bakery, not expecting to see her parents.

"Oh there you are Marinette." her mother said as the two walked into the shop. "I was so worried when I saw the news report that people were disappearing."

"I'm fine Mom, but is there anything left over from yesterday?" Marinette asked.

"Of course, are you staying Adrien?" she asked as another woman turned to the two teens, who were shocked to see their teacher.

"I believe Mrs. Dupin-Cheng asked you a question Adrien." Mrs. Callous said breaking Adrien out of his shock. Then he remembered what his future self said about there being someone there who would know what was going on and could explain it to the two of them.

"Yes, I can't get in touch with my driver so I don't know if they've disappeared or not." Adrien told her

"Would you like something yourself?"

"Yes ma'am. If you have it can I have some Camembert?" Adrien asked

"Of course. Marinette could you get some for him please?"

"Sure, thing Mom."

"Actually Mrs. Dupin-Cheng, I need to speak with Marinette and Adrien if that is at all possible."

"Of course, Marinette can show you where you can talk while we finish the hours of the bakery. Is everything alright with her school work?"

"Oh yes, I just need to speak with them about an assignment that I gave them and give them the work sheet for it."

"Follow me Mrs. Callous." Marinette said and she lead the three of them to her home above the bakery.

* * *

Cat Noir sighed as he hid behind the building as Shadow Walker looked for him. He had Shadow Walker's charm, which was where the Akuma was hiding. Although he had it, he knew it wouldn't do any good unless Ladybug captured the Akuma inside the charm. At least he knew that as long as she didn't have her charm, her powers to capture and destroy shadows didn't work, so he had a little time. He just hoped that he could hold off fighting Shadow Walker just a little longer.

"Where are you, Cat Noir? You know you can't hide forever. I will get my charm back and when I do I'll destroy your Shadow and get both yours and Ladybugs Miraculous."

 _'I won't let that happen_.' he thought as he remembered Marinette disappearing in his arms. He wasn't going to let that happen again, no matter what.

* * *

"So what your saying is that Cat Noir who saved the two of us, is from the future, and you sent him to save me from Shadow Walker?" Marinette asked completely lost.

"Yes that's right. You see I am the first one in thousand of years who was chosen by the wolf Kwami, who can walk the path of time. When the Ladybug in my time was defeated, I sent Adrien to the past in order to stop you all from fighting her in the first place, but he didn't make it in time and she was changed. So I came farther back in order to make sure things weren't changed too much and I worked to become a part of your lives."

"So you're the one who has been helping us all this time?"

"Only when you really need it." Nalika told them. "When I sent Adrien back I told him not to tell either of you what happened in the future, in case it caused history to repeat itself, but I assume that he didn't have a choice in the matter."

"No I cornered him after Azira was changed and he told me everything, except who Ladybug was." Adrien sighed

"Which is because you two found out after this fight."

"But I don't understand, didn't we defeat her and capture the Akuma?" Marinette asked.

"No Shadow Walker disappeared and you used your charm to set the city back to the way it had been before the attack."

"So what do we do now?" Marinette asked looking down at the two Kwamis who were, still eating.

"I'm ready to go when you are Mari." Adrien said smiling at Marinette, who blushed at the nickname.

"Well as soon as Plagg and Tikki are ready we'll go after Shadow Walker and this time we'll defeat her not her defeating us."

"That's the Ladybug I know." Adrien said smiling as the two looked at their Kwamis, oath of which nodded and the two transformed.

"Good luck, I'll keep everything safe here, so don't worry Marinette." Nalika told her and Ladybug nodded, then the two took off out the window. "Keep safe mother, father." Nalika whispered to herself then she turned to her own Kwami. "Are you ready Karina?"

"Ready when you are Nalika." she said and Nalika nodded

"Alright. KARINA MOON RISE!" she shouted and transformed in to the wolf warrior. Then she jumped out of the window and walked to the side of the building to watch from the shadows.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous or the characters relegated to the show however I do own the original characters; Mirika, Nalika, Karina, and Azira. I don't care if you use them but please give me the credit if you do.

Chapter 5

Ladybug and Cat Noir ran quickly after they transformed, back to where the fight was. However when they got there neither the future version of Cat Noir or Shadow Walker were there. Ladybug sighed as she walked around the Eiffel Tower and looked for the two. She had hoped that they would have gotten back to the fight before it was too late, but she wasn't sure if they had.

"So now what Milady?" Cat Noir asked causing Marinette to shake her head

"I don't know. We have to find the two of them so that we don't make the same mistakes twice. I get the feeling that this was when Shadow Walker disappeared and I used the charm to set the city back to normal. However if that's true then the past won't have changed." Ladybug said as she jumped on the tower.

"And that's what we both know he's really doing here." Cat Noir called

"Yeah I know. The question is now where are they?" Ladybug asked rejoining Adrien on the ground. "I mean I'm sure that she wants our Miraculouses. So why would she just take off?"

"Because she h-has no power." the future Adrien's voice came from the shadows.

"Oh my god." Marinette said looking at the future version of Adrien bleeding from his side badly.

"What happened?" Adrien asked himself.

"I didn't see her partner show up and bring a sword out of no where." he told them as Ladybug pressed on the wound to stop the bleeding.

"What partner? You never mentioned that she had a partner nor did Mirika." Cat Noir said

"That's because I didn't know about it until now. W-when I t-took Azira's pendant I was hiding waiting for you but then I was attacked from behind, by someone I never thought I would see again."

"Who?"

"Volpina."

"Wait Volpina?" Ladybug asked confused. "I don't understand, I know we defeated her."

"Yeah I know, but when I turned to see who attacked me, it was her."

"Well right now we need to get you out of here and that wound taken care of." Ladybug said. "But there isn't anywhere we can go or anyway we can move you right now."

"We can go to Master Fu's." Adrien told her.

"Alright." Ladybug nodded, then she turned back to him. "You mentioned that you got Shadow Walker's charm? Did. Volpina take it back when she struck you?"

"N-no." he gasped and he reached for one of the pockets on his suit. "Before she attacked me, when I moved to run, I hid it in here." he added as he took out a star shaped pin. Then he handed it to Ladybug, but before she could take it there was a blast and the three were knocked out into the light and the pin tossed across the pavement.

"See I told you she would come after the stupid cat." came Volpina's voice. "After all she's nothing without her precious Cat Noir."

"Lila?" Cat Noir asked confused. He knew that she had a thing for him, but when he told her that he wasn't interested, she seemed to have accepted it and moved on to the new boy in their class.

"Wrong, I'm Volpina and this time I am getting your Miraculous." she said as she jumped down to the pavement in front of the charm.

"No you won't Volpina." Ladybug said. "We know about all your tricks. You can't fool us with your illusions like you did before."

"Oh really?" she asked smiling as a form of Adrien walked out from behind her, however this time Marinette knew it was a trick since she knew that Cat Noir was really Adrien. Still Marinette didn't understand how Volpina was still there when she knew that she captured the Akuma.

"Yeah really." another voice came, surprising them all the future Adrien the most as a red yoyo knocked Volpina away from the charm and back to where Shadow Walker was standing.

"That's impossible." she said shocked as the future version of Ladybug jumped down from the tower, along with another fox dressed hero and Mirika. "I destroyed both of your shadows. There is no way you're here."

"You may have destroyed them before Cat Noir grabbed your charm." the fox said, "but because he got the charm before you took off it changed everything. Meaning neither me nor Ladybug was defeated."

"Well then I think we need to fix that." Volpina said casting another illusion, however the other fox used her speed to grab Volpina's flute before she finished.

"You know you are really giving me a bad name to clear up, and I don't appreciate it." she said tossing the flute to the past Ladybug. "That's where her Akuma is." she added and Ladybug nodded as both destroyed the objects where the Akumas were hiding. Then they quickly captured them and released them. Afterwards the future Ladybug walked over to the future Cat Noir and held her hand out to him.

"Sorry we didn't get here sooner." she said. "Are you alright Cat Noir?"

"Yeah I'll live." he told her as their past selves walked up to them. "Well I guess you two have things to talk about."

"Yeah I guess we do." Ladybug said, then she turned to Mirika. "But what about you? Are you staying?"

"I'm a timewalker Marinette." Mirika told her. "I highly doubt this will be the last you see of me. However you three need to head back to your own time now that Shadow Walker is defeated and Volpina has been taken care of for good."

"Yeah I guess so." Cat winced. His side was throbbing and he knew that Volpina wasn't really gone, nor was the attack on him an illusion.

"Here Cat lean on me and we'll head home." Ladybug said as the two past versions looked at their future selves with wonder. "Ladybug be careful you don't make the same mistake that I did, get all the facts before you jump into battle and don't assume things."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see soon enough." the future Ladybug said as the three walked through the portal Mirika had created, leaving the two very confused, but Ladybug just shrugged and sighed. Then she used her lucky charm to set everything back to the way it was before Shadow Walker started causing people to disappear.

"So you want to go talk?" Adrien asked looking at Marinette after they checked on both Azira and Lila, neither of them knowing what was going on or how they even got to the tower. Marinette looked away and nodded, then the two went to the top of his house so they could talk without being interrupted. it was time they told one another everything and Adrien hoped it would bring them closer as a team and not farther apart.

* * *

(In the future a few days later)

Adrien sighed as he leaned against a tree in the park. He still didn't know how to tell Marinette what he had meant to say when he asked how she really felt about him. He had just wanted to know how she really felt. He had to know before they could go any farther in their relationship. Even though they were both still as close as ever when they fought as Cat Noir and Ladybug, there was still a bit of tension between them.

"Hey Adrien!" called the voice of his best friend and Adrien smiled. Besides Marinette, Nino was the only one he could really turn to when it came to non evil problems.

"Hey Nino, thanks for coming." Adrien said as he pushed himself off the tree.

"Sure dude, so what's the 911?"

"Well I may have made the biggest mistake of my life last week." Adrien told Nino as the two walked out of the park and down the street.

"Like what man?"

"I asked Marinette if she loved me, and I didn't get the chance to explain why I asked the way I did." Adrien told Nino.

"Let me guess an attack?" he asked

"Yeah, and because of which Marinette with in a hot head and nearly got destroyed." Adrien explained what happened with Shadow Walker, thankful again that like Alya, Nino also had a Kwami and the four knew who they all were.

"Dude that's harsh." Nino sighed. "Man Hawk Moth's villains really do have bad timing."

"Tell me about it." Adrien sighed. "So what do you think I should do?"

"Well Marinette doesn't often hold onto her anger." Nino told him, thinking about what Alya told him earlier that day, how Marinette wanted to talk to Adrien, but couldn't right then. "I would just give her some space and time to cool down. I'm sure she'll get over it."

"I hope so. I really like her and I…well I wanted…I just wanted to know if she loved me for me. Not Cat Noir, or the fact I have money or that I'm famous, but me alone." he sighed

"Like I said give her time. If she's the one she'll understand why you asked the way you did." Nino told Adrien and he sighed.

"Thanks Nino." Adrien sighed as a car pulled up to the park gate. "I'll see you at the party tonight."

"Alright dude, later." Nino said smilingly he watched Adrien get in the car as Marinette and Alya walked up to Nino from behind a tree.

"Thank you Nino." she said smiling. "Now that I know what it really was about I feel just as bad as he does."

"Well you know what to do don't you?" Alya asked

"Yes stop avoiding him and talk to him." Marinette said "And I think I know just the place to go. Nino have Adrien meet me at this spot after his shoot." she added writing something down. "I'll take care of everything else." Marinette told him then she took off toward the bakery, that was restored when Adrien and Mirika changed the past.

"I wonder what that's about." Nino said as the two watched Marinette leave.

"I don't know, but I doubt we'll have to wait too long to find out." Alya said grabbing his hand and leading him to where the photo shoot was taking place. If she knew Marinette as well as she thought she did, Alya had a very good idea as to what Adrien had planned to ask her, had Shadow Walker not interfered, and Alya knew that Marinette had realised it as well. It looked like the party that they were throwing that night to celebrate Marinette's new fashion design wasn't going to be the only thing happening that night.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous or the characters relegated to the show however I do own the original characters; Mirika, Nalika, Karina, Alu, and Azira. I don't care if you use them but please give me the credit if you do.

Chapter 6

Marinette sighed as she smoothed the red and black dress that she designed after her costume as Ladybug. She was waiting at the park where Adrien and her had stopped to talk before Shadow Walker had attacked them. She thought that the best way to put their argument behind them was an early dinner before the release party of her new fashion line. She just hoped that she didn't ruin things between her and Adrien.

"Marinette?" came Adrien's voice uncertainly

"Hey Adrien." Marinette said turning to him stunning him. The dress she was wearing was one of a few that she wouldn't let him or his father, who was helping her with her fashions, see.

"Wow, you look great Mari." Adrien said getting his voice back.

"Thanks Adrien." Marinette said blushing slightly. "I was waiting to talk before the release. Is that okay?"

"Of course, but only if you let me explain why I asked what I did and why."

"Okay." Marinette said and Adrien walked over to her, sat down and sighed.

"Mari the reason I asked you if you loved me, was because I wanted to be sure of how things really were between us before I asked what I really wanted to ask. I wanted to make sure you were with me not because of what I have or because I was Cat Noir, but because of who I really am." Adrien said pulling out a velvet box. "Because I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Oh Adrien." Marinette gasped looking at the deep blue sapphire set in the ring. Although she had a feeling what he was going to do, it still surprised her.

"Marinette, will you marry me?" he asked as Marinette smiled.

"Of course I will Adrien, I love you for who you are and not what you have, cat puns and all." she said smiling as Adrien slipped the ring on her finger. Finally he felt that his life was complete, all because he became Cat Noir nearly ten years ago and he met Ladybug. The one person who saw who he really was and not who he projected.

* * *

"Well it looks like things are back on track." Mirika said as she watched her parents hug.

"At least for now." another girl said "But as the new Guardian of time, Nalika you need to make sure it stays this way so that things don't change in your own time."

"Yes I know Alu, if I don't make sure that Volpina is actually gone my parents will be doomed. But until she actually attacks for real there isn't anything I can do." Nalika said as Alu sighed.

"I know, just watch them and make sure she doesn't defeat them this time." she said and Alu left while Nalika watched her parents happily. Unlike Alu, who was the latest of the Timewalkers, Nalika knew what to do. If Volpina attacked them this time she would regret it. However nalika planned to let her parents live their lives without telling them who she was, even though she could. She knew it wouldn't be right and if anything they deserved to live their lives as normal as possible. No matter what anyone else thought she was going to make sure that they did just that.

* * *

Well I know it was short and a little fast but I never planned on this story being that long. Basically it was wrote to introduce my character TimeWalker and Shadow Walker. I plan on doing more Miraculous stories but at the time have so much going on.


End file.
